He Has a Girlfriend She No Longer Wonders (lack of better title)
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Lucy was scared, she feared letting go out of fear of missing a chance to be with Natsu. So she held on and is still holding on but right now, in this very moment. This moment, kissing him she was beginning to question exactly what she had held onto. SO this is generally a diary entry for me, this was something that I have experienced and feel safe letting you all know via NaLu


Lucy still couldn't fully comprehend how she had ended up in her current situation. The last thing she remembers was drunkenly telling her close friend Jack that she loved him as he cooked sausages on his father's barbeque.

Now she had her over-heated, drunkenly sick best friend straddling her as she pleaded for him not to do this. Her pleads fell on deaf ears as Natsu leans down and locks eyes with her. Lust and desire were so evident in his onyx eyes that she inwardly trembled with fear.

All was forgotten the moment his lips were on hers, her second kiss in over a year and it was a thousand times better than her first. And yet she just couldn't let go and fully appreciate the sheer perfectness (?) of the kiss.

He has a girlfriend!

To be honest Lucy has loved Natsu long before he ever dated Lisanna the first time and that was three years ago. I know what you're thinking, let go... move on, blah blah blah. But Lucy has tried and each time he drops yet another little bit of hope that yes, she has a chance. But every time that would happen he was right back there with Lisanna.

Lucy was scared, she feared letting go out of fear of missing a chance to be with Natsu. So she held on and is still holding on but right now, in this very moment. This moment, kissing him she was beginning to question exactly what she had held onto.

Her thinking flew to a halt the moment she felt his tongue in her mouth and his hand in her pants. She completely froze, pushing him off of her and onto his side of the sofa-bed. He lay there panting, his arms wrapped around her holding her tightly. She wonders what he was thinking in that moment. The moment after they had shared their first kiss and if he regrets his actions.

But she no longer wonders when he shifts and has now placed himself between her legs as he grinds against her, in a desperation she never knew he posessed. She supposed this was the part when girls were meant to feel 'good' and be all ready and willing or whatever. But all Lucy could feel was guilt. Guilt because her BEST friend was now attempting to cheat on his girlfriend by using Lucy's own feelings against her.

Which is not fair. As no one should ever have that power, no one should ever abuse the love you have for them against you in a way to get what they want. And all he wanted in his drunken haze was sexual satisfaction, and by doing so he would take her innocence and not think anymore of it.

In fact she'd be willing to bet that he would beg her not to breathe a word to anyone, wanting to sweep it under the rug and pretend it never happened. So when his rough movements found their way into her jeans once again, she got up turning to the boy in the bed, who was staring at her.

Just as she was about to make her way into Jack's much safer bed, Natsu rolled himself over and proceeded to vomit violently into the bucket she had found him. When he got into these states at parties she knew she could never turn away from him.

She remembers the party they had attended a mere two weeks ago to the one they were at now. He had had an argument with Lisanna and decided to drown his sorrows. Which, like tonight, ended with him in the front yard of Gray's quaint house, lying in a pool of his own vomit as she lay next to him just gazing at the stars. Eventually she had gone to fetch Gray to help move him inside.

She knew from that moment on he would continue to derail himself at parties and expect her to help rail himself again. It was now that she wishes she wasn't such a pushover when it came to this boy.

But that day when he had thanked her for being there for him, she would never forget and forever cherish. Because, in her hopeless romantic mind, he had seen some sort of light. A light that showed him just how much she truly cares for him and how much she is willing to do.

So she calmly slides back in beside him, warning him that if her were to touch her inappropriately once more she was out and in with Jack. He grumbled something in response before kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close as they finally drift off to sleep as the sun rose.


End file.
